Overhead electrical fans or fixtures are often mounted in locations that are exposed to the elements, inside or outside. Many locations are exposed to wind-driven rain and water spray. Typically, the overhead fan or fixture is mounted to a conventional electrical box that is secured to rafters or similar overhead supports.
Unfortunately, conventional electrical boxes used to support a wet-rated or damp-rated fan or fixture do not prevent moisture or water from entering the box, thus leading to an unsafe condition and potentially an electrical short. Open areas in a conventional electrical box can allow water to build up in the electrical box and canopy and thus compromise the safety of the wiring within the box and fixture.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a hanger and fan box assembly that enables mounting a fan or fixture to overhead joists and which also provides a rain tight seal between the overhead support and the fan canopy and thus prevents a penetration of moisture from reaching the wiring within the electrical box and canopy.